bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Winston McKenzie
Winston McKenzie is a housemate from Celebrity Big Brother 17. He entered on Day 1, and was evicted on Day 4. Background Winston is a British political activist and perennial candidate for public office, currently a member of the English Democrats. He is their candidate for Mayor of London in the 2016 mayoral election. Celebrity Big Brother 17 In Winston's introduction VT, he said; "“I’d cope with a homosexual in the house. I guess I’d just have to be standing against a brick wall all the time.” The remark caused fury on social media and among the crowd outside the house, who heavily booed Winston and chanted “off, off, off” as he spoke to host Emma Willis. Ofcom confirmed that they had also received 165 complaints from offended viewers and that they would investigate the matter. On Day 3, Winston received a warning for inappropriate behaviour towards Nancy Dell'Olio and Tiffany Pollard whilst in the House. During a task in which housemates had to match the fact to the housemate, it was revealed that Winston once compared adoption by same-sex couples to child abuse. This caused controversy both inside and outside of the House, and Emma Willis challenged him on his views in his eviction interview. On Day 4, his fellow housemates had to vote between Nancy and Winston on who they wanted to be evicted. In a vote of 13-1, Winston became the first housemate to be evicted from the House. Profile Why did you want to do Big Brother? I’m a politician. And I’m just a natural actor I suppose. Big Brother, for me, it’s the chance of a lifetime. You’re going on television in front of millions of people. You’d be a fool to turn it down. As a politician, you need all the exposure you can get. To express yourself and show people who you are, that’s life-changing. What do you want people to know about you? I want people to know I’m sincere. I’m a communicator and a winner. Have you watched previous politicians on Big Brother? Yes. I watched George Galloway make an idiot of himself. Sometimes it’s appropriate. I’m a very confident man. I just want to get on and be myself. The good old British public suss you out – there’s no good going on and acting an idiot. You’ve just got to be yourself. It’s a big risk for anyone. But if you’ve gone on national television like a series like Big Brother and you know that you’ve been yourself, done your best and had fun, you’ve got no comebacks at the end of the day. Do you think Boris Johnson and Ken Livingstone will be watching? Listen, the whole political establishment in this country are frightened of Mr McKenzie because I’m a real man, from the real world. So, yes, they will be watching intently. Will you spill any political secrets? It depends what comes up. I hope the whole of UKIP are watching, because there are things to be told… in terms of Nigel, I think he’s a good man, and without him, I believe that the whole EU project would never have reached where it has. I have to say that, because I believe in England. If people tried to engage and talk about politics in the house, would you be happy to? 100%. I’m a motivator, a flamboyant, and a confident man. I’m not big-headed or pig-headed – I just like to operate with confidence. If there is conflict, what will be your role? I’m a peacemaker. I’ve trained for over 30 years as a boxer, and I have self-control. I love women with a passion, but I have the utmost respect for them. I am single and free and looking for a wife. Interesting! Think you might find one in the house? I’m told Nancy Dell’Olio is on the cards. So, I’m looking forward to meeting her. She’s very much my cup of tea. She doesn’t look like a wimp. She doesn’t suffer fools gladly and I like that. She’ll challenge you and I like the challenge. Are there any kind of personalities that you think might wind you up? As far as people’s moods and habits are concerned, I’m not one for keeping quiet. I will look you straight in the eye and say ‘You’ve done that, now get the hell out of here’. Would you like to win? Do you think I’m here just to mess around? Even if I don’t win ultimately, I want to be confident in my mind that I’ve been on national television and put on a good show. Will you miss anything in there? Women. I’ll miss my girlfriend. You said you were single! I haven’t got a steady one. I want someone to love me. There’s a difference between having a girlfriend and a partner. I want the right woman to love me. It’s not easy to find when you’re as young as I am. Does this girlfriend consider it an open relationship as well? Yeah. I’ve never been set on marrying her. I’m just looking for someone who’s just right to settle down. I don’t care too much about shape or size… well I do, it is important… but I have wide-ranging tastes. Colour or creed is not important, but I want to love her. Someone who’s vibrant and jealous. And that’s what Nancy is! She likes to fight. I need to work on her mind first, and make sure she becomes submissive. You can’t just charge in like a bull in a china shop, can you? Would you get romantic on TV, with your kids watching? With Nancy Dell’Olio, are you kidding? How can you not get romantic? Yeah! What is your technique? Romance, every time. That gentle, tender attitude. When they don’t want to look you in the eye, you talk to them and you get around them, get under their skin. Gallery Winston McKenzie enters.jpg|Winston enters Winston during task.jpg|Winston defending his "child abuse" claim during the task Winston eviction interview.jpg|Winston's controversial eviction interview with Emma Category:Male Housemate Category:Celebrity Big Brother Housemate Category:First Evictee Category:Housemate